Poison and Wine
by roulettex
Summary: The gang is a semester away from graduating college and still nothing has changed with the triangle. Not until the night of Maya's twenty-second birthday, however. Secrets will be made and secrets will be exposed. Can their friendships really survive anything? [Slightly AU. First GMW fic; first fic in a while.] [Joshaya mostly.]
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** It has been a long while since I have written a fanfic and honestly, I am very rusty. However, a close friend has urged me to post and keep on writing this rather than giving up. I completely accept all constructive criticism, but please be kind. I know ahead of time how this story ends. I don't own anything Girl Meets World related. Inspiration for this story goes out to The Civil Wars, because their music is just amazing and has helped me finally keep going with this. Read and Review if you would like!

 **Poison & Wine**

 _Chapter 1 - You Own Me With Whispers Like Poetry_

Fingers lazily stirred the small black straw in the clear liquid, the melting ice barely audible as the half-cubes clinked against the glass. Her chin rested in the palm of her hand as blue hues kept checking the red numbers of the digital clock behind the bar. Bar time couldn't get there fast enough for the freshly-turned twenty-two-year-old. This hadn't even been her idea. If it had been up to her, Maya would have settled in early with a large pizza for herself and a stack of horror films. Maybe even allow Josh to sit in as long as he brought the craft beers he was so fond of lately.

Her birthday wasn't anything special, and the fact that it was in January meant she was going to be cranky and cold while doing whatever festivities Riley and Farkle had come together to plan for her. This year it was a nice dinner and a night at the bar. It was a compromise on the group's part – Maya agreed to not be a recluse on her special day if the rest of them kept the festivities to a minimum. And gifts – she didn't need nor did she want any. She had everything she needed in life… for the most part.

Maya's eyes fell back to her drink as she stirred the melting ice again. When she lifted her eyes to the group she came in with, they were all coupled off doing their own things. Farkle and Smackle were discussing something in their overly-scientific speech that she couldn't decipher if she tried. Zay and Josh were glued to one of the televisions. Meanwhile, Riley was at the bar ordering another drink and she could tell Lucas was trying to persuade her to think otherwise. She had to admit it – her best friend was a total lightweight.

But her best friend's inability to get through three beers without stumbling wasn't what caught her attention. It was how Lucas responded to the brunette. It was different than how Farkle and Smackle interacted, mainly because the girl-genius was emotionally-handicapped at times. She was learning though and she had Maya to thank for that.

With Lucas and Riley, it was more physical. Maybe it was partly because he had to keep her from stumbling and falling – being buzzed and a natural klutz wasn't the best combination. But Riley and Lucas still had this unspoken, unlabeled relationship – thing – whatever it was. So, when Lucas had the chance to kiss her forehead or slip an arm around her, he took it.

The feeling that stirred in Maya's stomach was one that she couldn't exactly figure out. She wasn't given much time to worry about it either when the loud screeching of the legs of the bar stool scraped against the linoleum floor. The sudden sound jolted her away from getting lost in her thoughts and what-if's.

"Does the birthday girl need a refill?"

The blonde looked up and saw the tall, dark, and handsome figure of her best friend's uncle taking a seat on the stool across from her. Her eyes fell back to her drink; the ice cubes were completely melted now which only meant that her gin and tonic was even more disgusting than it had been when it was freshly made.

Pushing the glass away from her, she shook her head, a loose section of her blonde hair falling into her face. Tucking it back quickly, she straightened out her form and finally caught the warm hues of her newest, closest friend.

She had gone from calling him Uncle Boing to just Boing and lately it had just been "Josh." Since she had gotten into New York University and he was working on graduating from the same college, he had showed her the ropes and very important life hacks of a successful NYU student. He had become a confidante and someone who could relate to her problems. But now she was one semester away from graduating and he was offered a job within the city, so the two remained close.

Well, close was an understatement. They talked all the time, usually when Josh was ready to die of boredom at work and Maya decided to take pictures of people in her class that annoyed her. She would add her own doodles and send them to Josh to keep him occupied.

However, the idea of 'someday' had become just a vacant memory in Maya Hart's mind. They hadn't talked about it and she hadn't bothered him with it either. It was what it was and that was it. They innocently joked about her previous crush from time to time, but nothing had really come of it.

Maya looked over towards the bar and saw Riley giggling and throwing her arms around Lucas's neck in a hug. Chuckling softly, she turned her attention back to Josh and shook her head. "No, I think I'm done for the night. Besides, someone has to get the super klutz home safe."

Josh turned his head to look in the direction in which Maya had previously been staring. "I think Friar has that taken care of." When he turned back to look at her, he caught her right eyebrow perched in a high, perfect arch. "What?"

Maya looked up and immediately dropped her eyebrow to a neutral position, shrugging quickly and taking a sip of her watered-down drink. Wincing, she pushed it away again. "Nothing. I just bet he would have a handle on it." Taking another glance at the unofficial couple, she drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Maybe I'm just being a brooding birthday girl. I'm twenty-two and still have never had a serious relationship. Meanwhile, my best friend – the super klutz with her head always in the clouds – has had plenty since we started high school and is still keeping Huckleberry close-by years later."

Looking over the table at Josh, she softened her expression and grabbed his bottle of beer, taking a long swig before putting it back down in front of him. She welcomed the change of alcohol; beer had definitely become more of her thing since she started hanging around Josh.

"Why won't _you_ just date me?" Maya asked, resting her chin in the palm of her hand again.

Picking up his beer bottle, he slid off the stool and rounded the high-top bar table. Leaning in to whisper in her ear, he placed the bottle back down in front of her for her to keep. "Because I'm too old for you." Maya chuckled at the words. They used to upset her and now they were nothing more than a mere joke. She felt him place a kiss against the top of her head. "Happy birthday, Maya."

Before she could respond, he was walking back to the bar to get another drink for himself. Watching after him, she noticed how isolated she was from the rest of her friends. It was her birthday and she was sitting here brooding.

Grabbing her clutch, she slid the chain strap over her petite form and grabbed the birthday drink Josh had so kindly given to her. Even if it was a quarter of the way gone when she acquired it, she still appreciated the gesture.

Her intention was to follow Josh to the bar and engage in the conversation he and Zay had struck up, but a high-pitched scream followed by a lanky brunette attacking her averted her from her previous destination. "Peaches! Have I told you how much I love you? Happy birthday!"

Maya hugged her back – more like held her up – and looked over her shoulder at the Texan who was leaning against the bar with Riley's jacket and purse in hand. "You have, only about twenty times," she returned, her eyes still on the tan-skinned man. Did he really need to wear that red plaid button down? It reminded her too much of their night by the fire in Texas, the night that started all intense yet awkward moments between them. Years later and they still wouldn't disappear, at least not on her part. Who knew what he was thinking?

Hands grabbed her face and shoved her cheeks together, redirecting her attention. "Well, I'll tell you again. I love you, Peaches! Happy birthday."

Blinking rapidly at Riley, Maya snapped towards Lucas. "Huckleberry," she said in a stern voice.

It took him a moment to register what the blonde was trying to say and when he finally understood, he pushed himself off of the bar. "On it!" Grabbing the brunette, he pulled her away from the situation. "How about we get you to your parents', okay?"

"But… Maya's birthday."

He nodded. "I know, but she still has the rest of the gang. She can do without us." The brunette pouted, but took her jacket and slipped it on with his help. He decided it was best to carry her purse so she didn't lose it or anything important within it.

Before he escorted Riley out, watching her as she found Farkle and the rest of the gang to say her goodbyes to, Lucas turned to Maya. She was standing away from everyone else, watching everything unfold before her, and suddenly she looked sixteen again. Hands were clasped in front of her and only a faint twinge of a smile curled at the corners of her lips.

Moving toward her, he opened his arms for her to walk into, which she did without hesitation. Small arms wrapped around his waistline as one of his was around her shoulders, the other had his fingers in her blonde locks. "Happy birthday."

It was different from Josh's; when Josh said it, it felt like a loving friend or brother saying it, as one should. But Lucas… his voice held something, and it was more than the twang that she made fun of to this day. It was as if more should have come after it, a sentence of more than two words that had gotten bleeped out. But she took it and squeezed him a little tighter. "Thank you. Make sure Riley gets home okay?" She pulled away from him, fixing her dress and hair as to appear untouched.

"Always." He fingers pulled at one of her curls, watching as it sprung back up to its original placement. Then he turned and walked away, an arm wrapping around Riley and escorting her out of the bar.

When they left her sight, Maya returned to her seat at the table. The genius-duo were still at the bar talking while Zay and Josh were in a discussion about a sports game on television.

And Maya? Well she was alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Poison & Wine**

 **Author's Note:** It has indeed been a while since I've written anything. The truth is I have been busy, and a little nervous. I know so many people want Josh and Maya, but good things come in time! Just forewarning, there will be Lucaya before Joshaya. But, I have added at least a little something in this chapter for you guys to tide you over. I promise Joshaya will come in time! But thanks to everyone who has written reviews and those who have read it!

 _Chapter 2 – Talking In Your Sleep_

The near-silence of her apartment was by far the best thing to come home to after the birthday surprise she had received from her best friends. Even better yet, she didn't have to walk into an empty apartment alone. Zay joined her, only for another drink and then made his way home, and Josh had taken it upon himself to walk her home regardless if Zay joined or not. And because it was Josh, he would stay until Zay left. Over-protective? Maybe, but Maya had to admit it was nice to have a friend who cared so much about the littlest things.

So, the party continued there with YouTube up and running on her Blu-Ray that she had gotten as a present from Farkle, despite her telling him not to, and beers to pass around. Over the years whenever Josh and Maya needed a break from studying or one of them needed to take some edge off, they would get together for a night of funny videos on YouTube or horrible horror movies. Some kind of alcohol was always included, which had led to Maya developing the taste for craft beers that Josh brought over for her to try.

Even though they spent countless nights with the alcohol and laughs flowing, nothing ever escalated between the two. Well, besides one time. The previous Christmas at the Matthews's household, the two were arguing about her birthday and ended up fighting right under the mistletoe. Cliché as it was, of course Riley made a big deal about it.

And so had Lucas.

"Maya?"

The blonde turned her head only to meet a fresh bottle of beer right at eye level, Josh's hand holding it. Her lips curved into a smile and she reached out, grabbing the bottle from him. "Thanks," she said, moving over on the cushion so he could have room.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Her eyes went back to the view of the other buildings from her window before landing on him again. "Just thinking."

Josh took a seat and let his arm rest on the back cushion behind Maya's head. "About?"

 _About the one time we kissed one month ago._ She wasn't going to bring that up. It was just a kiss between two friends that were having a heated debate. So, she found a scapegoat. "I'm a few months away from graduating college and I have no plans for what happens after. I'm just going to be a college graduate working at the same liquor store I've been at since I turned nineteen. How did you manage?"

Josh shifted his beer from his left to his right hand, his body turning more toward her so he could engage fully in their conversation. "I was lucky enough to have a job lined even before I graduated. But it's not always that easy. I knew what I wanted to do for a while. Now, let me ask… do you?"

Maya set her beer down on her coffee table and grabbed the blanket from off of the back of the couch, pulling it over her head as she laid down over Josh's lap. An audible groan came from where he assumed her head would be and he pulled back the blanket to reveal a sea of blonde.

"It's okay to not know yet, Maya. Not everyone does." He pushed her blonde hair back so he could get a better look at her face. She was pouting and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you going to live?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm dying."

He shook his head and threw the blanket back over her. "Oh, you're fine." Taking another sip of his beer, he looked over at the digital clock of her microwave. "Wow, it's late. I have to work in the morning. Or, in a few hours rather."

The heap of blanket began to move and Maya reappeared, wearing the fabric over her shoulders. "Fine. Leave me. Leave the birthday girl alone to wallow in self-pity."

Standing up, Josh handed over her beer. "Drink this and go to sleep, drama queen."

Maya took a sip, her eyes narrowing at him over the length of the dark brown bottle. She swallowed the smooth liquid quickly. "Quit denying your feelings for me," she teased, putting the bottle back on the coffee table and laying down right where she was on the couch.

Josh rolled his eyes and fixed her blanket so she was covered up. Leaning down, he placed a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, birthday girl."

She closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips on her forehead, a kind gesture that she never thought twice about now that their friendship had solidified. Her eyes stayed closed as she listened to his retreating footsteps against the linoleum of her kitchen. She could tell he stopped at the doorway for a brief moment before the light on the other side of her eyelids completely went back and the door opened and clicked as it shut.

Then she slipped into slumber.

" _I don't want a birthday party. What's the point? I don't want gifts, I don't want attention."_

 _The brunette male folded his arms across his chest and looked down at her with an unbelieving look in his eyes. "_ _ **You**_ _don't want attention?" A small hand whacked him in this chest and the owner stalked away to the table of laid out snacks and finger foods behind the living room couch. He followed her. "You know I'm kidding around. But we want to do something special for you for your birthday. Riley's more than eager."_

 _Maya popped a strawberry in her mouth and rolled her eyes. "Yes, because I need more unicorns and rainbows in my life."_

" _Maya," Josh said in a teasing tone, spinning her around to look at him. "It's just one night. I'll talk to Riley and convince her to keep it simple. Only one unicorn."_

" _I'm glad you think this is funny, Joshua."_

 _He pressed a palm to his chest. "Ouch. 'Joshua' now. Not even Josh."_

" _Would you rather me call you 'Boing?'"_

" _At least you wouldn't be snarling."_

 _Her hands lifted up, fingers curled in claw-like motion, and before she could respond – or lunge – Riley interrupted. "Um, Maya?"_

" _What?!"_

 _All Riley had to do was point upward and Maya's whole demeanor changed. She didn't even have to look to know where she was standing at the end of their little spat._

" _Jesus," the blonde muttered, fingertips pressing into her temple. Blue hues shifted to the corner of her eyes only to see Riley staring and beaming._

 _Maya threw up her hands as Josh took a step closer to her. "You know she's not going to stop staring until we do this."_

" _Yeah, I got that part." He had been ignoring his niece that was practically beaming with joy and took the last step that separated them._

" _Well,_ _ **Boing**_ _, make your move."_

 _A soft chuckle escaped from lips that surrounded a crooked smile. Fingertips gently grazed the underside of her chin to lift her head up toward his. Blue met blue for a split second before Maya's eyes fluttered closed, waiting for the moment when his lips met hers. Finally, they did, and he took her bottom lip softly between his own._

 _They stood that way in the living room bay window until Maya ran out of breath and was forced to pull away. Her eyes opened and she caught sight of him. He wasn't smiling anymore, but his pupils were telling her a different story. Clearing her throat, she broke their gaze and looked over at Riley. "Happy?"_

 _She was._

 _But the Texan leaning against the kitchen counter was anything but amused._

A rough knocking on her apartment door caused her to wake from that deep slumber. She rubbed her eyes to view the numbers on the microwave. It was only an hour from the time that Josh had left, yet she felt like she had been sleeping for hours. The dream hadn't helped. It was really just a memory more than a dream, yet she didn't want it to end. Why? Maybe she wanted to see what would have happened next.

Pushing the blanket off of her, she stood up and padded her way to her apartment door. Unlocking the door, luckily Josh had locked at least the knob lock behind him on his way out, Maya opened the door and met face to face with one…

"Lucas?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, I know there is a lot of hatred towards Lucas and Maya. When I began to write this story, I had a specific idea in mind. I understand that some people do not like this pairing, but I don't like to change my direction of my story to suit people. While I do enjoy hearing what you think, I have gotten quite a few reviews where people have been threatening to not read anymore. If this is your decision, I understand and accept it. Just heads up that I don't plan on changing my ideas. I have lightened up this chapter from what I originally had written due to this. There has to be conflict somewhere, and if I skip the conflict to get to fluff, I end up not liking my story and I stop writing.

So. In short, I hope you guys continue to read. I will reply to reviews when I can and I enjoy hearing what you guys have to say! :)

 **Poison and Wine**

 _Chapter 3 – I've Got To Let You Go_

 _A rough knocking on her apartment door caused her to wake from a deep slumber. She rubbed her eyes to view the numbers on the microwave. It was only an hour from the time that Josh had left, yet she felt like she had been sleeping for hours. Pushing the blanket off of her, she stood up and padded her way to her apartment door. Unlocking the door, luckily Josh had locked at least the knob lock behind him on his way out, Maya opened the door and met face to face with one…_

 _Lucas?_

With her brow furrowed, Maya opened the door just a bit wider. "What is it? Is Riley okay?"

That pretty boy smile immediately flashed in her direction as his broad shoulders leaned against her door frame. "Oh, she's out at her parents'. It didn't take me long to get her sleeping, the alcohol helped. Topanga was up anyway so I just left."

Maya smiled and her form softened. As long as her best friend was safe and sound, she could relax. "Zay stumbled home and Josh left an hour ago. The after-party wasn't much of a party. I was falling asleep. Speaking of, why are you here so late?"

"I can't just have a quiet drink with the birthday girl?"

Looking back into her apartment, she gave in and took a step back inside. Lucas pushed himself from the doorway and walked inside of her slightly messy apartment. Over their college years, Lucas learned that Maya wasn't the neatest of people, but her place wasn't dirty. Just clothes thrown here and there and her art supplies and books piled up in random spots.

Closing the door behind him, she yawned and made her way back to the couch. "You're still up for drinking? It's three in the morning." She watched him open her fridge and pulled out one of the beers Josh had brought over. She leaned over and touched the beer she had been sipping earlier. It was still cool to the touch, so Maya took a sip just as Lucas sat down and twisted the cap off of his.

"So, did you have fun tonight?"

Maya took another sip of her beer, her shoulders lifting slightly and settling back into place. "You know I'm not a big group-outing person for my birthday. But it was nice to see everyone having fun."

Lucas eyed her. "That isn't what I asked. Did _you_ have fun?"

"I did. And thank you for stopping by."

They sat in silence for a few moments, sipping their respective drinks. Lucas spoke up first.

"So, Josh was over for a while, huh?" Taking a quick glance at her out of the corner of his eye, he continued. "Did he finally make a move?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, nervously pushing her hair out of her face. "Josh and I aren't like that. We're just really good friends."

"Sure you are."

Gripping her bottle a little harder, she glared at him playfully. "I should accuse you and Riley of the same thing. Did you decide to settle down yet?"

He turned his head and gave her a look. "No, because Riley wants to travel right after college and I want to stay in the city. If she comes back and we feel the same way about one another, then we'll see. But we've agreed to see other people. Why hasn't Boing made a move?"

Drawing in a deep breath, feeling her fuse start to get shorter, she placed her beer back down on the coaster and let the breath out. "First of all, his name is Josh. Second of all, we are just friends. Someday never happened, we aren't feeling the same way about one another anymore. Guess what? I'm okay with that. I've found a close friend that I can confide in."

Setting his beer down as well, Lucas sat up and turned his body toward Maya. "Are you really okay with that?"

Looking at the clock behind his head, she pushed herself up. "Look, Ranger Rick, it's late. We've both been drinking, I'm not going to argue about a former high school crush."

Walking toward her apartment door, she stopped when she felt his warm hand on her upper arm. "I only ask because…"

Turning around slowly, her eyes looked at the hand on her arm and then met the hazel-green of his eyes. Her throat instantly felt dry, her stomach slowly creating knots. When his lips began to move closer to hers, Maya came to her senses and clapped her hand over his mouth.

"No, Lucas." Slipping from his grip, she continued toward her door. Opening the door, she turned and looked at him.

"Maya…" he began, taking a step toward her.

"Lucas, it's late. I just want to sleep."

"Just let me explain, okay? Please? Hear me out and I'll go home." He paused, watching her hardened exterior as it stayed stiff, unmoving. Softening his tone, he let out a soft sigh. "I won't try anything. I promise."

Exhaling sharply, she closed the door and threw up her hands, motioning to the couch for him to take a seat as she sat on the edge of her coffee table. "Okay. Talk."

Taking the beer bottle in his hands, he looked up at the blonde finally. "I'm scared, Maya. I'll admit it. Riley and I aren't official and as soon as we graduate in a few months, she's going off to travel the world. I just want to work here."

Maya shrugged. "Right, but you've known about this for a while. It's nothing new. Why did _that_ just happen?" She asked, motioning between the two of them with her hand.

Lucas shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. A way out?"

Lifting her eyebrow, she shook her head and took it upon herself to move next to him. "Lucas, it's always going to be you and Riley. Always. I couldn't hurt her and I know you really can't either. You don't want out."

"So what? What do I do?"

"You get over yourself, Huckleberry. Travel with her. No one said you couldn't come back to New York. We'll always be here waiting. But you _love_ Riley. You always have."

"And what about you?"

Grabbing her beer again, she took a sip as she eyed him. "What about me?"

"You can't tell me that there aren't feelings on your end."

She shrugged. "There aren't." She caught the unbelieving look he was giving her, her eyes rolling in response. "Yeah, sometimes I get a little caught up in the moment, but that isn't because of _you._ I'm not about to ruin my friendship with Riley over _you_. I'm just lonely, I guess. Everybody has somebody. Except me."

"Josh doesn't."

Maya groaned and put her beer down. "Okay. Out you go," she pushed herself up, grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him toward the door.

"What? Hate the truth?"

"This is another reason I could never like you. You're annoying as hell. Go home."

Laughing softly, he folded his arms across his chest as she opened her door once again. "Because you're grumpy or because I'm pointing out facts?"

"Lucas," she said firmly, a warning tone to her voice.

"And the snark is back; my cue to leave. Goodnight, birthday girl."

She stood still as he turned and began to walk out the door. "Yes, the birthday girl wants her birthday sleep." She followed him, locking the door behind him.

Maya walked to her coffee table and picked up the half-drank beer bottles, carrying them to sink to pour them out. She absent-mindedly rinsed them out so she could recycle them the next day, her mind on Lucas. Josh was right about their triangle in high school. Maya didn't like him, she was just protecting Riley. In a way, she still was. She knew the troubles the two had been working through with wanting different things out of college and once again, she had inserted herself into the equation as someone Lucas could run to when he wanted to run away from the situation.

But Maya was no longer the girl she was in high school. As much as she wanted to protect Riley, she knew there would be a time when she couldn't anymore. And she wasn't about to complicate things by revisiting the past.

Of course, she cared for Lucas; he was a good guy.

He just wasn't the guy for her.

Only one guy was and she was oblivious to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I do apologize for the wait on this chapter. Work has been very hectic lately, as has my research for my studies. I had this written out for a while, but kept changing the direction I wanted to go with it. Finally, I figured I would just finish the chapter since it ends on a good note, and then plan out how I want it to go. I've kept you all waiting long enough. Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm half asleep now or else I would reply back to you guys! Keep reading and reviewing, please! Hope this chapter makes up for the wait, and for those Lucas moments. :P

 **Poison and Wine**

 _Chapter 4 – Always On the Tip of My Tongue_

"You're acting strange."

Arching a dark eyebrow, Maya lifted her head from her lunch and focused on the man who had been focusing on her. Every Friday she was out of classes by noon, just in time for Josh to take his lunch break from work. They would meet halfway at a diner, sit in their usual booth in the back corner which was surrounded by windows, and order their usual meals.

"Strange how? I'm not acting any differently."

"You were late, for one, and you didn't order your usual. Plus, you haven't touched what you _did_ order."

Shrugging nonchalantly, Maya twirled the straw in her lemonade. "Just not hungry, I guess."

It was his turn to lift his eyebrow, his arms folded across one another on the edge of the table by his chest. "Since when are _you_ not hungry? Usually you eat your entire plate and dig into mine."

Deciding to humor him, she reached across the table and grabbed one of his fries, dipping it into his ketchup before popping it into her mouth. "Happy?"

Josh's crooked smile appeared. "Little bit," he said honestly, his eyes never leaving her. Chuckling, he grabbed his soda and took a sip from the straw. He wasn't going to badger her anymore on the subject, so he decided to change it. "Plans tonight?"

"Work," she said quickly, taking a bite of her own salad – never something she expected to order for herself.

"And after? Want to do something?"

Putting her fork down, she looked across the table at him. Her mind flashed back to the conversation her and Lucas had in those early morning hours. As much as she hated to admit it, the Texan was right. Josh didn't have anybody in the way of a relationship. Maya was as close as he was getting and she wasn't even thinking about 'someday' anymore.

To her, the triangle was completely done. There was no more 'she is lonely' 'he is scared' crap, as she saw it, between her and Lucas. He needed to fight for Riley. And he would say that she needed to fight for Josh. But to her, she wasn't in a situation that she needed to fight. They didn't _like_ each other like that.

So what if they spent every Friday lunch break together? So what if they spent every Friday night – if they weren't out with the group – together watching horrible movies because they needed a break from reality? Friends did all that. Her and Riley could do things like that.

So what?

But she didn't have any other plans in mind. She wanted to give Lucas and Riley a chance to talk things out and spend time together.

Taking her fork, she stuck it into a small pile of lettuce and shook it slightly to let anything extra fall off.

Josh watched her contemplate it for some time, part of him getting slightly nervous that she would turn him down. It wasn't like Maya to hesitate when forming plans with him; half the time it was a no-brainer and the other half she was already letting herself into his place or ordering him to come over.

"What did you have in mind?"

His eyes flashed back upward, catching hers, and his smile reappeared. "Craft beers and horror flicks. What else?"

"Take out or it's no deal."

"When have I ever forgotten it?"

He was barely even done knocking on the door when it whipped open and the food was snatched out of his hands. "Hey, yeah, Maya… you think I can have my fingerprints back?"

Maya giggled and crossed her apartment, setting the food on the coffee table. "Nope. What movie did we want to watch?"

Josh locked the door behind him and set the beers down on the coffee table. He took his boots off before he stepped onto the plush, brown carpet. He knelt down on the ground beside her, her stacks of horror films, some of which were his and he let her take them. "Something good this time. If I have to watch one more B-rated film on Netflix, I'm going to be sick."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Maya pushed and picked up DVD cases until she found the perfect one. "How about _Curse of Chucky?_ "

Josh gave her and the movie a once over. "You're seriously going to watch it or are you going to hide your face all night?"

"You hide your face all night," she retorted, pushing herself up to a standing position and popping the DVD into the player. "It's not like we're watching _Annabelle._ Chucky is just… comical."

Taking his usual spot on her couch, Josh took the food boxes out of the to-go bag and handed Maya hers as she grabbed the remotes and settled down next to him. His free hand grabbed the blanket that was wadded up on the arm of the couch next to him, handing it over to her before she could reach across him and grab it. The whole routine wasn't even a second-thought anymore, it was exactly that – a _routine._ She would pick the movie and get it started, he would get everything she needed to be comfortable, including the fleece blanket with the Eiffel Tower on it that he bought her for Christmas as a Secret Santa gift. She still didn't know it was him and he kind of enjoyed that – watching how much she loved it without knowing who had gotten her such a gift.

"Comical? How is –"

"Did you remember the Mongolian Sundown sauce? You know that's-"

"Your favorite. I know, stop –"

"Interrupting."

They looked at each other with sly smirks playing on their lips before Josh rolled his eyes finally – letting her win. Handing her a fork, he reached forward and pulled two beer bottles out of the six pack he had bought for them, popping off the caps.

They ate in a not-so-silent atmosphere. Little quips here, digs there, but most of all, they were comfortable. They finished their food halfway through the movie and allowed the containers to sit there until they finished the film. Once the credits finished, Josh stood up and carried their to-go containers to the trash. Maya moved onto the floor and crawled over to the DVD player and took out the movie, putting it back in its case. Onto the next one.

"You know they are making a 7th Chucky film, right?" She asked him as she searched through her DVDs for one movie in particular.

Josh turned around and leaned against the counter, giving her a look of distaste mixed with humor. "And I'm guessing you're going to make me sit through that one too, right?"

She grabbed the DVD case and jumped up, skipping over to him. "Uh, duh?" Holding up the case in front of her face so only her eyes and eyebrows were visible, she watched his face brighten up. "Your turn. You wanted a good horror film."

His eyes ran over the name Annabelle on the case and took it from her. "You know what this means."

She rolled her eyes and hopped back onto the couch, taking the candle from the side table and lighting it with a match from a small book next to it. Putting the candle down on the coffee table, she grabbed them each another beer and used the opener to take the caps off. "Yeah, yeah. Turn off the lights, try to scare Maya. You never win."

He slipped the DVD onto the tray and hit the close button before returning to his seat next to her, taking the beer she offered. "No, but I can try. Besides, you haven't watched this one. You just stole it from me."

Maya took a sip of her beer and shrugged. "I gotta find some way to get you over here to watch movies with me, don't I?"

 _No,_ he thought to himself. _I'd take a simple invite if it meant-_ He forced himself to stop thinking and take a sip of his beer. "Yeah," he said simply, picking up the remote and starting the movie. He then leaned over and shut off her floor lamp. "Hang on tight, Hart. And you get to drink every time you jump."

"Yeah, okay," she said, taking a sip for good measure. "Then you get to drink for every jump scare that _doesn't_ make me jump."

"You're on." He lifted his bottle to hers, clinking them against one another before taking a sip to seal the deal.

Nails dug into his bicep as the dark devil-like creature stared at them through the TV screen. It was painful, sure, but seeing her so adamant about not jumping or hiding her face just made the dull ache she was causing on his arm worth it.

He had put his beer down and was now leaning in closer to her, trying to scare her. They were tied now for how many times the other had to drink. "Don't jump," he whispered close to her. "You do, I win."

Maya shivered a little at the feeling of his breath against her ear. Apparently, what she thought was a subtle shiver was noticeable to him, because he stood up, pumping his arms into the air.

"I WIN! I'm calling that a jump."

Taking a throw pillow off the couch, she tossed it at him. "Oh, shut up and sit down," she said, taking a sip of beer and setting it back on the table. "Ugh, I'm done drinking for the night. You win." Taking a look at the television, she pouted and looked up at him. "Can we save the rest of this movie for another night?"

Slightly concerned, Josh picked up the remote and paused the movie. "You alright?" He took a seat next to her.

"Yeah. I just, you know I had a long night last night and having to wake up early for classes today. I'm tired."

"What time did you finally get to bed? I thought you went to sleep when I left."

Biting her lip softly, she shifted in her seat and turned to body to face his. "I did. I mean, for a bit. Lucas came over shortly after that."

Josh's eyebrows lifted a little in surprise. "Lucas? Why?" Before Maya could speak, Josh took a breath and held up his hands a little. "You know – no," he forced a chuckle and stood up. "I don't want to know."

Removing the blanket from her lap, she tilted her head a little. "Josh, no. Nothing happened."

"Maya, really. You don't have to explain it to me. I kind of figured something would happen if him and Riley weren't – That explains why you were so off this afternoon."

"Shut up and let me speak?" By now she had gotten up and stood in front of him. "That will never happen. Lucas and Riley and I – the triangle is done, you know that. _You_ showed me that. What those two need to work out is their problem. I'll be there for both of them, but that's it. I'm not getting in the middle again like I did before."

Josh finally looked at her, his exterior now seemingly calmer. "Does Lucas know that?"

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Of course. But, you know I can put him in his place if he doesn't."

Lifting his eyebrows again, he finally smiled in return. "I know. But hey, if the man needs a little reminder, I got you."

Pursing her lips together to hold back a smile, she placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah… I'm still scarier."

"True."

Hitting him on the arm, she gave him her best pleading eyes. "Done being mad at me?"

Josh lifted an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his chest. "Mad? Nah, I wasn't mad. Just…" _Jealous._ "Concerned."

Maya nodded against his chest, closing her eyes for a moment and taking in the scent of his cologne mixed with the slight fragrance of the candle she had gotten him for Christmas, Secret Santa style thanks to Riley. 'Den' was the name of it. She had gotten it for him to give him a little bit of ambience to his apartment while still keeping the fragrance as manly as she could find. It made her happy to know he liked it enough to light it.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Pulling away, Josh placed a kiss upon her forehead. "Now get some sleep."

He left her embrace and Maya suddenly felt alone. She watched him reach the door and she took a small step forward. "Josh?"

He turned instantly, his hand still around the doorknob. "Yeah?"

She opened her mouth to speak, certain needful words wanting to escape. But she stopped herself. "Text me tomorrow?"

His crooked smile appeared on his lips and he nodded. "Always." Opening the door and moving through out into the hallway, he turned one last time. "Goodnight, Maya."

The blonde held up her hand in a small wave and waited until he closed the door to let out the breath she had been holding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Since my last chapter took so long to get out to you guys, I've decided to spoil you all and update again. It's been helping with stress so I figured, why not. Your reviews have been helping so much. So a shoutout and thanks to you guys for Chapter 4 reviews - TreasuredReviewer, Laugh instead, Whenitsover, Jen2000, Ash543, MorganReadsAlot, MilesandMilesToGo, It's Allie, Guest, Michelle, Guest, Guest. I always look forward to reviews and if I don't get to reply directly to you sometimes, just know that I always read and smile! You guys keep me going!

I also noticed that sometimes when I write "section" breaks on Word, it doesn't translate over to here and looks like I just jumped time without warning. So I have fixed that! Sorry for any confusion in the previous chapter(s). Enjoy guys!

 **Poison and Wine**

 _Chapter 5 – Can I Be Close to You?_

"Mayaaa!"

"Hm? What?"

The blonde looked up from what should have been her portfolio piece, realizing the sketch was nearly blank. Shaking her head slightly, she focused on the dark-haired girl across the room from her. Riley offered a small smile and pushed herself up from the floor, taking a few steps across the room and sitting next to her best friend on the couch. "Did you not hear me just now?"

Maya shook her head and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "No, sorry, Riles. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were joining us tonight."

"Who?"

Riley hesitated, giving her friend a chance to remember. When she didn't, the brunette went on. "The group, Maya. Zay, Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, and Josh. And me. And you, hopefully."

Maya nodded a little and took a look at her cell phone. Nothing had popped up except for her usual Saturday morning call from Riley and a few app notifications. Josh hadn't texted yet like he said he would and it was nearing three o'clock. Also, the guilt of Lucas being over that late was riding on her. "Yeah, sure." She drew in a deep breath and tore her eyes away from her phone, returning her attention to Riley. "I'll go."

Riley studied Maya's features and tilted her head a little. "Maya… where are you right now?"

The blonde lifted her eyes and shook her head slightly, as if to wake herself out of a daze. "I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind right now."

Riley moved closer and gave Maya a sideways hug. "So, tell me. Get it off your chest."

Maya nodded again and faced Riley. "Lucas was over here the night after my birthday. Well, early morning hours. We talked and…"

The brunette dipped her head to get a better look at Maya as she tried to look away. "And? What?" Her tone dropped a little. "What happened, Maya?"

"Lucas tried to kiss me. I should have told you yesterday, but… I'm sorry, Riley. I stopped him."

Taking a deep breath, Riley nodded. "I understand."

"What?"

"Look, if you two wanted to kiss, you would have. But I don't think either of you really do. Lucas is confused, and that's my fault. Not yours. I've been pushing him away because we want different things. Maybe it's time for me to make a decision, a move."

Maya leaned forward and hugged her tight. "Thank you. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away."

Riley let go of her and studied her once again. "I understand, but why didn't you tell me? I mean, it's only two days later, but still. I didn't hear from you at all yesterday."

"I met Josh for lunch after classes, then went to work. We had our movie night last night and then I went to bed. I was honestly just tired from being up so late."

"Movie night, hm? Is that still a weekly thing?"

Narrowing her eyes, Maya cautiously nodded. "Yes."

"Mhmmm," Riley nodded, taking a sideways glance at Maya and then at her cell phone. "Is that who you're waiting on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, like it's hard to pick up on. You've been staring at your phone since I got here this morning. Every time it makes a noise, you pick it up. And trust me, you've looked very disappointed every time."

Maya snuck a glance at her phone. Nothing.

"Like that! That look," Riley's finger was in the blonde's face and she tried hard not to smack it away.

"So? I like attention," she tried, but of course, Riley didn't buy it.

"Who are you waiting on, Maya?"

Biting her lip, Maya shook her head back and forth quickly, receiving a pinch on the leg. "Ow! Fine, it's Josh!"

Brown eyes went wide and she snatched Maya's phone. "Maybe he sent you a text and you kept checking it and it snuck in unnoticed."

"I checked that."

Riley smiled and dropped Maya's phone on her lap, leaning over and mauling her best friend in a giant hug. "Oh, Peaches! You have a crush!" She paused and shrugged. "Again!"

She pushed Riley off of her and grabbed her phone, setting it down beside her. "It's not a crush. I'm just confused, like you said. Confused."

"What's there to be confused about? It's been years since your crush on him in high school; you're both older now. You like him, and he likes you. You're both adults now, Maya."

Maya shrugged and pulled up her blonde hair into a high bun. "We're _friends._ Why doesn't anybody get that?"

"Friends, hm? Then why the confusion?"

"Because! Everyone keeps saying we're more than that, so I started questioning it. I don't like questioning it. I like the way things are."

"So… friends?"

"Yes, friends. Just friends." Pushing herself up from the couch, she began to walk to her bathroom. "Give me fifteen minutes to shower and I'll let you pick out my clothes for the night. That will keep you quiet," she added with a small smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

`/`/`/`

"Rileyyy," Maya whined, pulling down her dress a little. "I shouldn't have let you pick out my clothes. I meant for you to pick out which sweater to wear with my leggings."

"Stop messing with it. You look great. Josh will love it."

"Riley. You did _not_ make me wear this for – that's it. I'm going home."

"No! Please, I'm sorry. I'm just teasing."

"Then repeat after me – Josh and Maya are just friends."

Riley pouted and gave in. "Josh and Maya are just friends." The brunette looked over her friend's shoulder and smiled. "For now." When she caught Maya's glare, Riley turned around and began to walk inside. "I'll get our table!"

Maya rolled her eyes and turned around to see who Riley had been smiling at.

There he stood on the curb, a navy-blue sweater accenting his eyes and naturally tanned skin. His eyes were on hers and even though he wasn't staring at her body, she suddenly felt exposed. Folding her arms, she took a look back at the restaurant before she sensed that he was coming closer.

"You look good, Maya," he said softly. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't message you today. I kind of had a big day and I wanted to share the news in person, with everyone."

"What is it?"

A wide smile spread out across Josh's face and he grabbed her hand quickly. "Let's go inside and I'll tell everyone."

He pulled her along through the entrance of the restaurant, past the hostess since Riley was already waving absurdly from across the restaurant. Maya saw the look on her face, her eyes resting on their clasped hands. Maya broke the hold and took a seat at the table between Zay and Josh.

The waitress came with a pitcher of water and began to fill their glasses. Josh stopped her when she reached his. "Excuse me. Could we get a bottle of Riesling for the table?" Maya held up her glass for the waitress to fill as she studied Josh. That was _her_ favorite wine.

Putting her water down, she leaned in as she and everyone else at the table had to take out their IDs to show the waitress. "What's going on?"

"Shh, you'll just have to wait-"

Maya grabbed the collar of his sweater and pulled him in. "Tell me, Boing!"

The entire table grew silent except for Zay who decided on "Oh, snap!" as his words of choice.

Josh could only smile, completely ignoring that her hand was balled up in his new sweater. "Boing, huh?"

Blue eyes went wide and she dropped him, returning to her seat. "I said Josh."

Farkle scoffed. "Didn't sound like 'Josh' to me."

"You wanna be next?" She asked, picking up her fork and pointing it at him.

"No, ma'am!"

"Good." She put down the fork just as the waitress brought over the bottle, uncorked, and began pouring into seven different flutes. She left the remainder of the bottle on the table and left them for a moment to look over the menus.

A ringing alerted the other six as Josh had begun to tap his fork against his wine glass. He was now standing and had everyone's undivided attention, especially the blonde at his side. "So, the reason I called everyone here tonight is because this morning I received some amazing news from my boss. As everyone knows, I am not only the junior editor at an amazing editing company, but since around my sophomore year of college I've been writing my own novel. Why I haven't talked today," he paused, cautiously and discreetly brushing his hand against Maya's back, 'is because I've been on the phone with my senior editor hashing out details." He stopped again and everyone waited for him to continue. "They are publishing my book."

The table cheered and clapped while remaining in their seats. Maya stood up alongside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. "I knew you could do it," she whispered in his ear.

His arms tightened around her, pulling her close to him. He caught a whiff of the apple-scented fragrance she wore, his grip tightening just a bit before letting go of her. Pulling away, he looked down at her as the others kept discussing the news, and of course whispering at the embrace going on before them.

Josh's demeanor changed, now serious. "Can you come outside with me for a moment?"

Maya looked over her left shoulder at the rest of the table, Riley watching them as well as Lucas. By now, Smackle and Farkle were arguing about something – trying to compete for 'the brainiest' while Zay just tried to comprehend them both.

Riley was beaming while Lucas was silently encouraging her to go on. Returning to the man whose question lingered in the air between them. "Sure, yeah. Lead the way."

She watched as Josh let out a breath and reached for her elbow to pull her gently through the tables and out the front door. Once out on the sidewalk, Maya closed her jacket and folded her arms across her chest to block out the cold. "What's up?" She asked, her breath staggering in the cold as she inhaled.

"I just wanted to talk for a moment, just to you without the kiddos."

Smiling slightly, she looked away for a moment. It was nice not to be labeled as a 'kiddo' in his mind. It made her remember when she was still one in his eyes, always too young. "Alright," she said with a soft laugh. "About what?"

He moved to be right in front of her. "Today I never expected this to happen; a short story that I was just writing for a creative writing class turning into something this big. I owe it to you."

Curious, her brow furrowed. "Me? Why me? I had nothing to do with it."

He groaned a little, his hand going to his tousled hair and tugging on it lightly – something he did when he was nervous, as Maya picked up on. "You did though, Maya. You did."

Scoffing a little, but with a smile, she continued. "I don't see how, Josh. It was _your_ short story."

"Yeah, that _you_ picked up off of the floor thinking you could make fun of it. Remember what you said then?"

She laughed. "Yeah, that you should continue it because it didn't totally suck ass.'"

"Best compliment I've ever gotten from you."

"Maybe, but it is your writing, Josh. It's amazing and passionate."

He stared at her for a moment and took a step closer, hands going to her upper arms. "Maya, you were my inspiration."

She looked up at him, eyes glistening. When he saw that, he already had a thumb prepared to wipe across her cheek to rid it of the single tear that had betrayed her.

"Hey. Hey, why are you crying? That was a compliment."

She laughed through her subtle tears and nodded. "I know. I just never thought I'd be that for someone. An inspiration. An anything."

A pang hit his chest and he let his palm run across her cheek until his fingers were lost in a sea of blonde and his hand was nearly on the nape of her neck. "Let me prove it to you that you are."

Her stomach tightened, or fluttered, she couldn't figure out what it was doing, but her heart was simultaneously racing. "How? I mean, you don't need to."

Josh gazed down at her, eyes heavy yet alert. "Let me take you out. Just the two of us. No horror movies unless it's in a theater and a proper, _quiet_ dinner."

"Josh…" she said, trailing off as she tried to look away, to move away. But he wasn't letting her.

"Stop, Maya," he whispered in a strong tone. "Stop fighting me, please. Go out with me. One night, that's all I ask. If it doesn't work, then we can say we tried."

Searching his eyes for any sign that he was joking, and failing to do so, she nodded quickly. "Okay, Boing," she said with a smile, tears now dried and gone. "I'll go out with you."

He smiled and brought her close to him, cradling her head against his chest in another full embrace. "Tomorrow night?"

She nodded against his chest, the cold that had once been making her shiver and wish she were back inside was now forgotten. She was content where she was. "Sounds like a date."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** You guys are utterly amazing. I'm writing this author's note at a quarter to six in the morning so I'm probably not going to be very detailed, but my thank you's go out to everyone who has read and especially those who have reviewed. I feel like you all deserve this chapter of just nothing but complete fluff (really, I'm more of an angsty person when it comes to writing). Of course, somewhere soon I'm going to need to add some drama, but why not just let the cuteness continue for a while? If you guys are looking for a Rucas chapter, or at least a large chunk of a chapter, LET ME KNOW. It's been on my mind to do one while I continue the Joshaya fluff. Keep reading and reviewing!

 **Poison and Wine**

 _Chapter 6 – Your Mouth is Poison; Your Mouth is Wine._

`/`/`/`

Clothes were scattered around her bedroom, leaving her little walking room as she moved back and forth between her closet and dresser. She had a full standing mirror in the corner by her bed and there she currently stood as she gave her third outfit of the night a once-over. Faded skinny jeans tucked into black, heeled boots, and a charcoal gray off-the-shoulder top. Of course, she accented it with a necklace that hung low on her chest and her hair was curled with the top layer pinned back.

"What about this one, Riley?" She walked out to the living room where Riley was curled up on her couch, mindlessly watching a television show as Maya tried on her date-potential outfits.

Looking up, the brunette jumped up and skipped over to her, taking her hand and spinning her around. "You look fabulous, darling!" When Maya and her were face to face, Riley gently fluffed her blonde locks. "Josh won't know what hit him. Oh look! You're wearing the necklace!"

Maya looked down at the silver chain with the two-inch three-dimensional Eiffel tower hanging at the end. "It completes the outfit. But I've had this for a year, you've seen me wear it before."

Riley rolled her eyes and grabbed the tower, examining it. "But it's _the_ necklace."

Narrowing her eyes, the blonde took it back and looked at it just as closely as Riley was. "I'm not getting it."

Shaking her head, the brunette plopped down on the couch. "I've said too much. What time is Josh expecting you?"

Maya looked at the clock on the microwave, making a note to get an actual wall clock to make her apartment feel less like a college student's, and calculated quickly. "In an hour, so I should get going." She grabbed her burgundy peacoat and slipped it on, tying the fabric belt around her waist tightly. It had a hood, thankfully, so she didn't have to be concerned with messing up her hair with a beanie. Grabbing her bag, she allowed Riley to gather her things before they went down the apartment steps together.

"It's so romantic you're going to his place for your first date. Just the two of you, so you can talk."

Maya softly laughed and pushed her apartment complex door open for the both of them to walk through. "We know everything about each other."

Riley eyed her from the side of her eye and led them down the sidewalk to the subway steps. "You sound more worried than happy about that."

"What happens if we run out of things to talk about? Or it gets awkward? There's too much pressure for this date."

Riley stopped her on the street and grabbed her arms, forcing her to look at her. "Maya! What pressure? You and Josh have the most amazing chemistry. This date is long overdue. And since when have you two _ever_ run out of things to talk about?"

Smiling finally, Maya hid her burning cheeks in the collar of her coat. "I guess never."

Releasing her grip on her arms, Riley returned the smile and led them forward again. "So, you're fine. Just, be yourself, and most importantly, have fun."

`/`/`/'

A quiet knock on his apartment door caused Josh to freeze for a moment, staring at the dark wood. She was on time, but more importantly, she was _there._ He thought for sure he would get a cancellation text, but it never came. When the clock on his wall hit 7:55, he began to sweat. Now, it was 8:01 and he was still staring at the door, unbelieving that a knock actually had happened.

When it happened a second time, he turned down the heat on the stove and rushed through the foyer to his door, opening it quickly. Standing before him was Maya, cheeks pink from the cold and some snowflakes stuck in her locks. When he realized he was staring, he smiled instantly and held the door open for her. "Hey, come in," he said softly, stepping aside as she began to walk through.

Closing the door behind her, he locked it and took her coat after she slipped it off. "You look great."

Maya turned around and returned his smile, pulling at the sleeves of her sweater. "Thank you." Her fingers went to her necklace. As she touched it, she caught Josh eyeing it, a soft smile on his lips as he went to hang her coat. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That smirk."

Scratching the back of his head, he moved past her to the kitchen, an island bar countertop outlining it so company could sit and chat while he cooked and entertained. "What smirk? Want some wine?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, just as she had done with Riley, and followed him into the kitchen. "Sure…"

He heard the tone in her voice and turned to look at her, wine bottle and two glasses in hand. "What?" He asked with a chuckle. Setting the glasses down on the marble countertop, he uncorked the bottle and poured them each a small amount. Placing the bottle down off to the side, he handed her a glass and took one for himself. "Cheers?"

Maya let the oddity with the necklace go, for now, and lifted her glass to his, clinking them together. Taking a sip, she immediately pulled it away and examined the glass. "Damn… what kind is this?"

"Veuve Clicquot. I guess it's technically champagne, not wine. Why, is it horrible?"

She took another sip and moaned softly. "No, God no, it's _amazing_. Josh, Veuve Clicquot is a ninety-dollar bottle in some places."

He pretended to think about it for a moment, setting his glass down. "Huh." He turned around to move back to the stove, stirring the red sauce that had been left to simmer, a soft smile becoming hard to hide.

Maya studied his demeanor. So nonchalant about a _ninety-dollar_ bottle of champagne. She knew where he had ordered it from – the liquor store where she worked. The owner was big on putting through custom orders to keep clientele, and Maya saw the bottle sitting on the shelf in the special-order section of one of their storage rooms during her shift that Friday. She hadn't given it much thought, because she knew she could never afford something like that for herself.

And here she was, in Josh's lofted apartment sipping some fancy champagne as he cooked her dinner.

She was pulled from her study when he shut off the burner and clapped his hands. "Alright, dinner is done." Maya moved the glasses out of the way and took a seat at the island bar, but was caught off guard when he grabbed his glass and the bottle. "Nope. Grab your glass."

"We always eat at the island."

He gave her a crooked smile and nudged her forward as he rounded the bar. "Yeah, well, we don't always go on dates. Living room," he ordered, chuckling as she mocked him and grabbed her own glass, following him into his living room.

The way his apartment was set up, no one could get a good look at his living room from the foyer. Upon entering was the foyer and kitchen, one would have to walk toward the left side and past the staircase that led into the loft where his bedroom, bathroom, and study were located. If they went past the staircase, then it opened up into the living room and balcony. It cost a pretty penny, but it was well worth it in Josh's eyes. Especially now with his book deal, he could well afford it – and the occasional expensive bottle of something.

The coffee table was set up with plates and utensils, not to mention a few scentless candles. One candle, however, was lit and gave off a fragrance that Maya found familiar. The candle she bought him for Christmas.

Biting her lip gently, she put her glass down on a coaster and sat on one of the large throw pillows he had on the ground. "Wow, making me sit on the floor, huh?"

Josh put the glass and bottle down. "Next time, it'll be outside."

After laughing softly, she picked up her glass and brought the rim to her lips before speaking. "Next time?"

He leaned over the edge of the coffee table, closing in on her, and shrugged softly. "Someday."

Josh pulled away and disappeared past the staircase, presumably heading to the kitchen. Maya let out the breath she had been holding and set her glass down. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out her cell phone and quickly typed out a message to Riley.

' _I'm totally screwed.'_

`/`/`/`

What she thought would have just been a simple pasta dish proved that she was wrong. A steak dinner with chocolate cheesecake for dessert. Maya had assumed pasta because of the deep red sauce he had been simmering, but out of nowhere Josh became a master chef and had whipped up a small batch of bourbon cherry sauce for their dessert topping. So, after dinner plates and utensils were put in the dishwasher and Maya helped clean off the coffee table, they sat on the couch together.

She looked outside at the city skyline, snow falling gently. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Topanga."

Maya rolled her eyes heavily and tapped his leg with her foot. "Well, that's a bold-faced lie if I've ever heard one."

Josh laughed and shrugged. "I mean, my mom helped with quite a bit. But I don't know. Sometimes when I got stuck on a part of my novel, I would find a way to get out of my head for a bit. Cooking did the trick." Taking a sip of the champagne, he pointed at her when he pulled the glass away. "Besides, I knew that if I did ever finally talk you into a date, I would need a killer meal."

"Oh, come on. What do you mean 'finally?' You haven't asked me before."

"You think it's easy to ask you out?"

Maya put her glass down and moved closer to him, crossing her legs together and facing him. "We've been best friends – well, second best friends; Riley is always first. But besides that, we have movie night Fridays and make fun of people while having lunch. We haven't been _romantic_ about any of that."

Josh ran his finger around the rim of the glass and caught her eyes. "Maya… do you think I haven't _felt_ that way?"

The blonde swallowed hard and looked out the window for a moment before finally responding. "Have you?"

He stared for a moment before setting down his own glass, facing his body more towards her, if that was even possible. "Where do you think my taste of craft beers came from? From always visiting you at work and watching you help throw those tastings every week with your boss. Those bad horror movies I watch? I watch them because I love seeing you get so into them while never admitting that you _like_ them. That necklace you're wearing? Christmas two years ago. The blanket? Last year. I know how much you love the idea of visiting Paris but can't afford to go, so surrounding you with it is what I can do for now."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she looked down at her hands. "Josh…" she paused, running her tongue across her lips. "I honestly didn't think you still-"

Josh leaned in and gently grasped the back of her head. "I said 'someday,' Maya, and I meant it. I was just waiting for you to want it, too."

Without a warning, Maya lifted up and captured his face between her hands, her lips seizing his in a kiss that told him everything he needed to know. His hand disappeared in her blonde curls, his other arm wrapping around her waist to pull her into him.

When the two needed air, they broke simultaneously, but remained with their foreheads together. Josh pushed a loose section of blonde away from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. His lips brushed against hers again. "Someday?"

Maya shook her head, causing him to pull away just enough to look at her. She smiled and let her thumb trace across his bottom lip. "Now," she whispered before kissing him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** So, this is more of a filler chapter than anything. Okay, so not completely. It gives a bit more insight to the relationship between Riley and Lucas. Honestly, I didn't intend for their relationship to be so… what it is. But once I started writing, I came up with the idea, and ran with it. I'm also trying to tie up some loose ends with the whole Lucas/Riley/Maya situation, but may have just made more. EITHER WAY, the focus of angst has been shifted off of Maya and Josh and onto Riley and Lucas for the time being. You'll probably hate Lucas after this chapter, and that's okay. I do, too. :P

Thank you all who read and review! I really need to get in the habit of doing shout-outs or replying directly to you guys, but work has been hectic and I want to get my updates to you at least once a week. Also, if anyone has been having issues with getting alerts for my other story – **Demons We're Made Of** – let me know! I was having an issue with it when I posted the first chapter (after the prologue) and was wondering if anyone else had the same issue of not getting an alert.

ENJOY! (Don't hate on me too much!)

 **Poison and Wine**  
 _Chapter 7 – I Should Ask, But I Won't_

' _I'm totally screwed.'_

Riley quickly read the message and pressed the small button on the side to shut off the screen. Brown hues rolled upward to look at the man – the _boy_ – standing before her.

"Was that Maya?" He asked.

Standing up, Riley took her phone with her as she walked to the kitchen to refill her wine glass. "You would like that – to hear about how her date with Josh is going. Sorry to break it to you, it's going well."

His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth, a soft groan of annoyance escaping from between his lips. "Riley, I said I was sorry. I don't know what happened. What else do you want me to say?"

A sarcastic laugh left her and she added a bit more of red wine to her glass before returning the stopper to the top of the bottle. Taking her glass with her, she turned around and leaned against the counter. "I know what happened; Maya told me."

"Of course she did."

She tilted her head at him, staring disbelievingly. She should have been answering her best friend, and she silently hoped that Maya was doing okay. Why wouldn't she be? Josh could take care of her, make her happy. She had nothing to worry about where Maya was concerned. Instead, she was having a face-off with her ex-boyfriend. "Did you really think she wouldn't?"

Lucas took a step away from her, his Texan temper beginning to simmer. "Well, I thought maybe Maya would actually-" he paused to find the right words and said them in a quick breath. "Disappoint you."

Taking a sip of her wine, Riley set it back on the counter. She wasn't about to spill her wine over an argument with him. "Maya could never disappoint me. _She's_ the one who has been honest here. You've lied and I haven't been completely honest either."

"Oh, no. Perfect Riley lied to her best friend?" He mocked, leaning against the refrigerator.

The brunette brought her fingertips to her temples and rubbed them slowly. "Can you stop with the attitude? For one minute, stop punishing me!"

"Why should I?" He took a step forward, his tone harsh and the volume loud. "Without talking to me, you just _accept_ an internship across seas and you expect me to – what? Go 'Okay, Riley. I'll just wait here for you for an undetermined amount of time while you prance around in London and Paris.' Tell me, how is Maya going to feel when she learns that you hid this from her, that you're going to Paris?"

Tears welled up in the young woman's eyes. Partially because she was so angry at Lucas, but also because she hated keeping such a huge secret from her best friend. She knew how bad Maya would want to be in Riley's shoes, but the opportunity just came and she couldn't _not_ take it. With the law firm that Topanga had thought about joining in London, her mother hadn't disconnected all ties and instead helped Riley get an internship there for the summer. Paris was never a consideration.

"I'm going to London, Lucas. London, not Paris. Quit twisting things to make it sound worse than it is! Maya will understand. Especially when she realizes I'm not going to Paris. I wouldn't go there without her."

"Will she understand, though? You just quickly abandoning her? Us?"

"Lucas, stop! I know why you're doing this. You're trying to put it all on me because _you_ screwed up. But hey, you forgot to mention that I _asked_ you to go with me to London! You're the one that immediately turned it down, walked out, and tried to kiss my best friend!"

"I did what I did because I'm angry, Riley!"

"Then yell at me! Be mad at _me_. Why did you have to try and drag Maya into this?"

Lucas studied her, anger dripping off of every word that was forming in his throat. Grabbing his denim jacket, he stopped in front of her on his way out. "To hurt _you._ "

Her eyes snapped closed at the venom and anger in his voice, the tears rolling down her skin as her apartment door slammed shut.

`/`/`/`

Her fingers laced with his as he moved both of their arms above his head. Somehow, they had made their way up the stairs to his loft and collapsed in his bed. Literally. Even though the tension was there and they had been kissing for what felt like hours, Josh and Maya came to a mutual agreement to not take the night any further. He could tell she was timid, maybe even scared, and he respected it. Plus, the night had gone so smoothly and neither one of them wanted to lose sight of that.

The two eventually decided it was too late for Maya to take the subway and neither one of them wanted to walk in the snow to her apartment. The two then blew out the candles and ventured upstairs. Josh let her borrow a t-shirt to wear and changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt himself. They then climbed into bed together, him flat on his back and his arms around her as she rested on his chest. When she laced his fingers with hers, he stretched upward and brought them to their current position. He leaned up quickly and gave her a quick kiss – on the lips this time rather than the forehead – and settled back on his pillow. "Get some sleep."

"I can't now."

He looked up at her – what he figured what was her as his eyes adjusted to the street light entering his room – and pulled her a bit closer. "How come?"

Maya unlaced her fingers so she could rest next to him with ease, her hand now on his chest. "My mind is running."

He turned toward her and ran his hand through her hair. "Want me to make it stop?"

Pushing on him gently in a teasing manner, she smiled as she heard him laugh, but came back to reality. "As much as I would love that, I honestly am questioning how come I didn't see it before."

"See what?"

"Your feelings."

Josh stayed in his spot facing her, his fingertips gently stroking her cheek. "You're not used to it, maybe? You didn't know what to really look for with me."

"No. It's something else." She looked upward, the streetlight casting an orange glow on his face. In that glow, she saw a twinge of concern. "It's not this, us. It's something else. I should have known you had feelings for me. Not that long ago, I would have tried to beat those feelings out of you."

"That sounds like you."

She ignored the joke, concentrating hard. "Then it was like… I stopped believing it could ever happen and started looking at you as a friend. When Lucas tried to kiss me, it was as if I snapped back into reality – well, _my_ version of _our_ reality."

Josh thought back to the previous days. Sure, things happened fast but his real question was why? It was as if Maya just fell into his lap after months of trying to get her to notice him. It wasn't until she denied her feelings for Lucas when he thought he could finally take a chance. Before that previous movie night, he was certain something was happening between the two and it caused him to back off.

Remembering the night of her birthday and how… _close_ Lucas was to Maya at certain times, it caused Josh to back off and play his 'I'm too old for you 'card in order to guard himself. He thought maybe after the bar that night he could make a move, but it wasn't the right time. Then Lucas apparently showed up.

Josh sat up a little, resting on his elbow and looking down at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did Lucas ever put me down in any way recently?"

Maya thought for a moment. "Not really? I mean, if he did he wasn't obvious and blunt about it. A month ago, he was all about getting back with Riley and then he just… stopped. He started acting as if 'the triangle' was still an issue and like I was his new object of affection, yet he would still act as if he and Riley were dating. A prime example? My birthday."

Josh nodded slowly. "That's what I thought, too. Do you think there's something else going on between them?"

She shrugged. "I haven't heard anything and I would hope that Riley would tell me if there was."

"I know Riley, and you do, too. If it was something that could potentially hurt you, she will back off a little. At least until she knows the best way to approach the situation."

"That or until I beat it out of her."

Josh shook his head and smiled, wrapping an arm around her body. "What is your fascination with beating people for information?"

She shrugged quickly and leaned in toward him. "Seems like the most effective way to do things. I could be a mob boss."

"Sure. Whatever you say, babe."

Maya smiled and kissed him quickly. "Say that again."

Josh rolled on top of her slightly, his thumb grazing her jawline as he moved to grasp the back of her head as he whispered into her ear. "Babe." He felt her shiver slightly, even more so after he kissed her neck.

Nothing would escalate further that night, because in the back of their heads they were both concerned about the brunette they held dearest in both of their hearts. Something was wrong, Josh could tell, and Maya was seeing nothing but red flags every time she thought of Lucas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I greatly apologize for my lack of writing. There have been quite a bit of personal issues going on that I needed to take care of – including finishing a big research project and a promotion. I hope to be better at this because I want to continue badly and keep thinking about this story. Part of me was stuck on how to even take it further because I was lost with the Lucas situation. But after taking that long break and currently watching many fan videos and gathering new music, I figured it out. You guys may be pissed for a bit in a few chapters, but that's the beauty of angst. :P Trust me, you know I'll do Joshaya right.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I'm so sorry for the wait!

 **Poison and Wine**

 _Chapter 8 – Now I'm Breaking At The Britches_

Josh stirred a little from his side of the bed, a bright light coming from his loft window. It wasn't a sunny morning by any means, but with the freshly fallen snow and the brightness of the morning sky, it made Josh think it was a beautiful day outside. Opening his eyes despite wanting to sleep in later, he looked to his side and expected to see Maya still sleeping.

Wrong.

In the place where her head should have been was a half-sheet of paper with her script-like handwriting following the lines across the page. Rubbing his eyes a little to get them to focus, he leaned up on one elbow and read her note.

 _Boing,_

 _Have a test in my early class and wanted to study a bit without waking you. You're kind of cute when you're sleeping. Also, you twitch when you fall asleep. Next time, try not kicking me? I was too tired to punch you back._

 _Good luck on your first day as a gonna-be published author. If you need an artist for your book cover, I know a gal. ;)_

 _Xoxo – Maya_

Smiling instantly at her note, he read it again before rolling over and slipping it into the drawer of his nightstand. It was definitely something worth saving.

He didn't know she had a test in her first class, which would have put her on campus way earlier than 8 in the morning. What he did know was that Maya was a grump in the morning and adding a test to that probably didn't make things any better. Those poor innocent people are her. He wondered how many people around her had already received the death glare and were the main people in her visions of violence.

Chuckling at the thought, he threw back the covers and made his way down to the kitchen to start the coffee. He had the day off since he usually worked Saturdays, never really get a full weekend off unless he asked for it. With Maya being gone all day – or even all night too if she wanted some time to do class work or her art – he had a long day of doing nothing but writing and editing.

Grabbing the glass pot from the coffee maker, he brought it over to the sink and turned on the water. Just before he was going to stick the pot under the faucet, a knock came to his door. Shutting off the water and placing the pot down on the counter, he walked to the door and looked through the peephole.

Riley was on the other side, which caused his brow to furrow and his hands working quickly to getting the door unlocked and open. "Riley? What are you doing here? I thought you had class."

"Is Maya here? I tried texting her but she isn't answering."

Josh shook his head and ushered her inside, closing the door behind her. "She had a test this morning. I'm assuming she's still taking it or her phone is just still silent." He went back to the sink and began to fill the pot with water. "Need some coffee? You look extremely tired."

Riley set her bag down and took off her coat, letting it rest on a stool at the island next to her. Taking her own seat, she put her head down on her folded arms, her messy bun bobbing from side to side as she shook her head. "That's an understatement."

Frowning, Josh started the coffee after filling the maker with water and adding new coffee grounds to a new filter. He grabbed two mugs from the cabinet above it and set them both on the island. He pushed the one with Snoopy toward Riley and nudged her with it. She looked up and smiled briefly before finally sitting up.

"Talk, kiddo. What's going on?"

Riley rubbed her eyes, that were already red from lack of sleep, and groaned. "I barely slept. I was up all night being angry and crying."

Josh leaned into the island, like a bartender listening to a patron's sob story, except he was interested and concerned for his niece's well-being. "Lucas?"

Riley nodded, her eyes watering as if she was going to cry again. "He's just such a- He's being-"

"An ass?"

The brunette woman smiled and chuckled a little despite wanting to break down again. "Yeah, basically."

The coffee stopped sputtering and that was Josh's cue. He took the creamer out of the fridge and poured them both a full mug. Putting the pot on the warmer, he handed Riley a spoon and waited for her to get her coffee the way she wanted it. As she did so, he took a seat on the stool that wasn't occupied by her belongings. "So, tell me what happened. I know I'm not short and blonde, but I think I can manage."

"How was the date?"

Josh narrowed his eyes, a twinge of a smile on his lips. "You tell me what's bothering you first. The date can wait."

Riley slid the creamer over to him and took a sip of her steaming coffee, welcoming the comfort it was giving her. "Lucas and I got into a fight last night. I confronted him about something Maya told me and it just blew up from there."

Josh nodded slowly and stirred his coffee. "About their almost-kiss?" Her head shot up as quickly as it could considering her energy level and she stared at him. "Don't worry, she told me."

"Yeah, well it goes way beyond that. That was just the lighting of the fuse." Brown eyes met blue and she took a sip of coffee before continuing. "I was offered an internship in London with that firm Mom almost went to."

Josh's eyes lit up and he smiled wide. "Riley! That's amazing." He noticed how somber she looked and he put his hand on her arm. "You took it right? Don't tell me you didn't."

"No, I took it, but that's why Lucas is angry. He thinks I'm just running away to Europe to go enjoy myself. This internship is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and honestly, I need a breather from this place. And maybe from him."

Josh nodded and put his hand back on his mug. "That's understandable; you guys have been through quite a bit and most of it unnecessary on his part."

Riley shrugged. "I mean, it's not entirely his fault. I didn't know what I wanted from our relationship and I guess I left him hanging. You can't blame him for being angry."

"It's understandable to be upset with the news of someone you love and care for leaving the country, but it's not forever. But what I've seen out of him recently, that's no reason for it. You should do what's best for you. Not him. If he can't be happy for you, then he has no business being in your life."

Smiling briefly, she nudged him. "You're like the big brother I never had."

"Well, I am only three years older."

"Ha ha," she mocked before returning to her previous story. "Anyway, we fought last night about that, about how he brought Maya into it and continues to bring her into it. Long story short, it was a mess that he ended up walking out on."

Josh looked at her, interested more than ever now. "What do you mean he keeps bringing Maya into it?"

Riley sighed and shook her head. "I shouldn't have said anything. Like you said, it's unnecessary."

"Riley, I kind of need to know. Does Maya need to worry? If it's something she should know, then she should be told."

"Lucas is just being angry. He was going to tell her about my internship and how I was going to Paris and all this stuff that is just untrue to drive a wedge between us."

"Even if you were going to Paris once during your internship, Maya wouldn't blame you. You should never even worry about that."

"But she wants to go."

"So? Riley, Maya loves you. She wants you to be happy and she'd never be angry at you for that. You should know that and it worries me that you're questioning that."

Putting her head in her hands, she rubbed her tired face before reaching for her coffee again. "I don't know what is going on anymore. I need everything to just slow down so I can figure it out."

Taking both of their mugs and pushing them toward the middle of the island, Josh stood up. "Come on. Go upstairs and get some sleep. You can crash here as long as you need to."

"I don't want to disturb your time with Maya."

"I think she'll understand. Besides, we can always go to her place so you can have some peace and quiet."

Finally giving in, she left her things in the kitchen and began climbing her way up the stairs. Josh set up the room for her – closing the blinds so the light wouldn't disturb her, making sure she had enough covers and was comfortable enough. When she assured him she was fine, he left her to go back downstairs. He dumped out her coffee and washed the mug but took his to the living room. He would write downstairs today on his laptop and leave Riley to rest.

As he started his computer and let it do its updates, he glanced up at the loft where hopefully his niece had quickly fallen asleep. He ran over their conversation in his head, making sense of everything. The more he thought about it, he disliked the other male more than he already had. Of course, that pre-determined distaste for Lucas was based on jealousy. Jealousy and a conversation.

A conversation, months ago, that he couldn't tell his niece about because her heart was already breaking. A conversation that he definitely couldn't tell Maya. Their relationship had just started, it was fragile, and he was scared that if she figured out what he was keeping from her that it would ruin everything he had wanted for years.

Realizing how hypocritical he sounded, he leaned back into the couch and thought it over. He was going to have to tell both of them, even if it ended badly for him.


End file.
